poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Twilight comes back to Canterlot High/The Gang meets the Hero
This when Princess Twilight comes back to Canterlot High and the Heroes meet the Hero, the one who saved them in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. (In Princess Twilight's castle) Princess Twilight Sparkle: Something must be wrong. I can feel it. Spike the Dragon: What's wrong? Princess Twilight Sparkle: '''There's a strange magical toy chest in Canterlot High. '''Spike the Dragon: "Magical toy chest?" Oh you mean the one the couple ask you to send it where no one could find it. Princess Twilight Sparkle: '''Spike, I'm afraid that Tino was the one who found it. '''Spike the Dragon: That's not good. Princess Twilight Sparkle: '''I think he's been taken. I have to find him and save him. Who knows what could happen to Tino inside that toy chest. (She goes through the portal) '''Fluttershy: Any idea where Twilight's going? Spike the Dog: To visit Canterlot High in the other world. Sweetie Belle: Canterlot High? (Cut to Canterlot High, Twilight then arrives) Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh good. It's still the same. Now to find my friends. (She enters the school and then sees Flash Sentry) Princess Twilight Sparkle: Flash? Flash Sentry (EG): Twilight? Twilight! It's good to see you... here. (Twilight blushes) Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh... it's nice to see you here... too. Flash Sentry (EG): I thought you've been busy. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Just thought that I... you know... come for a visit. Flash Sentry (EG): Come on, Twilight. Let us let everyone know you arrived. (Then, everyone's on a boat, as Rigby act like a fish) Mordecai: Rigby. Stop that. They're balls. You can't drown in balls. Rigby: Oh. I knew that. Lucario: So who rescued us? The Hero: '''My friends, I've find it most joyous to see thou art has escaped. Despite of unnerving matter that I averted thy capture. Thou must forgive my unforeseeable methods. But it was most fundamentional, that the whereabouts of our flight be heeded not. '''Leni Loud: Ooooh-kaaaay? Sunset Shimmer: Thanks for saving us. The Hero: Was nothing. For it was nearly my sworn duty as a Maverick Mutineer and renegade against the present reign of the Tyrant Queen. Everyone: Tyrant Queen!? The Hero: Who's corrupt army were my thy unsucessful pursuers. The Tyrant Queen is also the villainess who hath kidnapped a blond haired boy. Everyone: Tino! The Hero: Held against his well. And imperative fortress of the queen, beyond the desert, to be wed and made captive king of this land! Lucario: We got to save him! The Hero: '''Never fear, for I shall go forth and rescue thine citizen, and thou shall follow the stream hinz forth to the safety of thy own world. '''Carver Descartes: What?! (Hero jumps off the boat to the dock) The Hero: Fare thee well. (pushes the boat foward) (But the heroes pedal faster) Tish Katsufrakis: Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. The Hero: What art thou doing? (As the heroes paddle faster) The Hero: No, no really. It's okay. I shall get her and send her to thy world! Where you should be going, past hast! (They paddle to the dock but the Hero puts his foot on the boat) The Hero: No really. Gah! I mind not! (They stuggle) The Hero: Please! Go! (Then Lucario uses his Aura Sphere to make the Hero and the others stop) Mordecai: Dude. (Then they run out of the river of balls and to the Hero) The Hero: So... that thou want to go to then? Lincoln Loud: Well, duh. What do you think the paddling, and yelling, and Aura Sphering was for?! The Hero: Oh well. Alright then. But, I must warn thee: the way to thine prince is perilous. For the Tyrant queen now knows of your presence, and she will stop at nothing to keep thee from her future king. The way is treacherous, this landscape has been transform by his wickedness. The very soil bond to execute his treacherous beeding. Thou was not of this world, thou notice not it's prodant magic, it's terrible wonder. Consider in earness, my young friends, in thy quest to find they cheress friends. One, some, or all of thee will most likely,... perish! (Then, the hero are shocked and scared and then gets angry at this, except for Max, Scooby and Shaggy, who get hit by May) Max: '''Oh. Oh yeah. (They get angry as well) '''Sunset Shimmer: Not a chance, bozo! Lucario: We're not leaving without Tino! (They star at each other angrily and then...) The Hero: Congraduations, you'd passed the test! Scooby-Doo: Test? The Hero: A test to see thou were brave enough to face the wreched dangers that lay ahead. Now that I certain thou art, we shall vanquish villainy together as an adventure team! Excelsior! (Runs to where they came from) Rainbow Dash (EG): Dude, we'd just came from that way. (The hero then turns the other way) The Hero: Excelsior! (He stop in the edge of the small cliff at the site of the land) The Hero: Adventure team, we are about to enter the fields of apprehension, I must warn thee that we may not survive. Tis not too late to return to thy home. Everyone: NO! The Hero: Alright then. Excelsior! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts